Reactions
by Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey
Summary: Our Hero2 is very loved...I hate making summaries...hum...*shouen ai*


Reactions  
  
A/1 : Anger : Flik  
  
  
  
Spoilers for a good part of the game.  
  
WARNING: SHOUNEN AI content. (=male/male relationship)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hello everyone, so here is my first chapter of a new serie! It's been a while since I last wrote something, so please be indulgent if you read this stuff; moreover I must admitt that I'm not really used to write series, that's only my second, so forgive my clumsiness, please.  
  
Thank you very much.  
  
This is the result of a bet with my beloved cousin Axiela... I have to write a part that describe a reaction for each letter of the alphabet and of course I'll have to use a different character every time, just check the title to know who is speaking. So... 'A' like Anger, 'B' like... like...Er...well, I'll see later...  
  
I have no beta-reader, so there may be lots of mistakes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I don't understand him.  
  
I don't understand him and I'm going to kill him!  
  
It's…I feel so frustrated about this all!  
  
I can't believe he did that, I can't believe he said that! I mean, I know that he's not the most caring person in the world, but I would never have guessed he could be such a jerk!  
  
What's wrong with him?!  
  
I swear that if I find him...  
  
In my anger I fail to see Viktor and run right into him.  
  
"Hey!! Can't you look where you're going to??!" I snap harshly.  
  
"Woah Flik, no need to yell like this, I'm not deaf y'know. Just calm down a bit, man, you look ready to burst…"  
  
Yeah, right, as if I could. That's sooo easy to say when you weren't there this morning, when you didn't see him. At the mere thought of this despicable man, I feel my anger raging once again.  
  
" 'Calm down'??! You want me to 'calm down'??! Well, my dear Viktor, had you been there this morning, you would understand that I can't!! And since you hadn't, I would suggest you to get the hell out of my way and stay away from me for awhile."  
  
I know I shouldn't be yelling like this. He's my best friend after all, but I- I just cant' help it.  
  
Viktor looks at me intently, probably wondering if I have gone nuts. Then he motions for me to follow him.  
  
"Come on man. I feel that you have a lot on your heart."  
  
I snort at the understatement.  
  
There's just a certain someone in this castle that I want to kill.  
  
See? I'm perfectly all right.  
  
Soon enough I realise that Viktor is leading me to Leona's tavern. He sits at a table and orders two beers.  
  
"Sit down, man and tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"There's nothing bothering me, Viktor. You're just imagining things", I reply coldly.  
  
I just want to be left alone so as to vent my rage. As I turn to leave, I hear him say:  
  
"Flik…I know you well enough to see when there's something wrong."  
  
"You weren't there this morning, you can't understand", I say, shaking my head slightly.  
  
"…Actually I heard about this morning's incident…Care to explain?"  
  
I breathe a long sigh and take a seat. Oh well… A conversation doesn't sound that bad… Maybe that's what I need to vent my rage.  
  
Our beers arrive and I begin telling him everything about this morning.  
  
Xxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxX  
  
"So, here's the plan…", says Shu, showing various locations on the map he had spread on the large table.  
  
Klaus began to explain the strategy he and Shu had spent the night over. Carefully detailling the ennemy's camp and situation, the particularity of each fields and so on.  
  
Then Shu concluded the speech by giving each star their role.  
  
"For this mission, we'll need to gather all our forces. I have divided the army into seven troops so as to be able to attack from various places without being too weakened. Sir Flik, Sir Clive, Lady Sierra... I want you to take the main forces. You'll have to be in first line to strike fast and inflict as much damage as possible. Sir Camus, general Kiba and general Ridley, you'll have to support your companions and block any way out for the ennemy. And finally, Sir Luc... you will lead a smaller troop and strike within the camp itself to start the hostilities, then you'll withdraw and fight with either general Kiba or general Ridley. [1] Do you understand?"  
  
Beside him, Lexeï looked thoughtful. Nanami quickly took notice of it and asked:  
  
"What's on your mind, bro?"  
  
"Shu... what's my role? I can see that almost all my stars are going to the battlefield... that is, except for a small group who'll stay at the castle to protect it...but what about me?"  
  
"You'll be sent to the Republic of Toran."  
  
Lexeï was stunned. Never had he imagined that he would be sent away like that. What on earth was going on Shu's mind?  
  
The other stars were surprised as well. Their leader had always been there with them in other battles, so why...?  
  
"What?! You must be kidding! Why are you sending me away?!", Lexeï exclaimed, completely disbelieving what he had just heard. "I don't intend to run away like a coward! I'm the leader of this army, I must be there and fight with my troops. It's only fair that I risk my life with them. Please, at least explain this odd decision!"  
  
Complete silence from Shu was his answer.  
  
"…It's dangerous…those men are part of the special unit from Highland Royal Army…", Lexeï insisted.  
  
Flik smiled gently to the youth. Their leader tended to worry too much sometimes.  
  
"Don't worry for us. We'll be careful…", he replied.  
  
"We have been against worst, fear not for us my lord", added Sierra with a wink.  
  
Lexeï didn't look convinced.  
  
"Still...It's part of my duty. I feel like I'm betraying my soldiers' trust and faith." He turned to his faithful companions and added, "You risk your lives for me, why shouldn't I do the same? It's only justice."  
  
At those words, Shu's eyes hardened, becoming even colder than they usually were.  
  
"But I won't allow that. You'll go to the Republic of Toran with your sister. Viktor will escort you. That's final", he cut briskly.  
  
"But they are my companions! How do you want me stay there while I know that they are fighting?!", retorted the young leader, frowning unhappily.  
  
"Your place is not on a battlefield. You have other priorities and other responsibilities to take care of", stated the strategist rather icily.  
  
"Do you mean that caring for my stars is not part of my responsibilities?!", shot back almost angrily the black haired teenager. "Besides, I've always taken part to battles in the past; so why is different today?!"  
  
"You don't have to care for them. They know what to do.", came the reply. "As for you, you'll have to do as I say wether you like it or not. As for battles in the past, I'll just say that you've risked your life far too often. We can't afford to lose our leader now, in a meaningless mission such as this one."  
  
"'Meaningless'?? They can be killed!"  
  
"That's why you won't go."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Listen carefully. As leader of this army, you represent the only hope left for this country. If we lose you, we'll lose that damn war. If you're not there, the soldiers won't obey my orders and you know it perfectly."  
  
Lexeï stared silently at Shu, pain clearly written into those huge earth colored eyes. The young leader's companions had been unable to interfere, completely taken aback by Shu's behavior. They had never seen him that cold with Lexeï.  
  
"So…that's all I am? ", asked the young boy with a sad voice. "Some silly puppet you manipulate to win a war?"  
  
His tone was so bitter that all the other stars looked at him, startled. Their young lord had always been so cheerful and confident that his reaction had shocked them all.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it!", answered Shu, nearly yelling.  
  
Lexeï did the last thing they expected. Instead of submitting…he rebelled and yelled back.  
  
"Then, why won't you let me go?! Why won't you let me do what I think is right?! You always think that I'm wrong and that you're right! You never trust me! You never trust my judgment! You never trust my instincts and my intuitions! You never trust my abilities!", he exploded. "You never even believe in me."  
  
"You're just a child. You don't know what real war is."  
  
"You're the one who doesn't know what war is!", retorted Lexeï, almost…hatefully.  
  
"Well, since you have so much knowledge about the subject, why not share? I'm dying to hear your wise words."  
  
Nanami was getting angry. She was not the only one to find Shu's behavior very disturbing because Flik looked like he was going to pull out his sword and Sierra's eyes were slightly glowing redder. Clive managed to remain impassive but deep inside he did not like the strategist's tone and was ready to side with the others if needed. Kiba and Ridley were completely shocked by Shu's lack of respect toward the young boy. As for Luc, his face betrayed nothing but his eyes clearly revealed that he didn't like Shu's attitude one bit. Klaus had an unreadable gaze but he said nothing.  
  
"War isn't only made of battles, strategies, opponents, conquests, armies and whatever. War also means suffering, pain, tears, desperation.", answered Lexeï, shutting his eyes. "War has taken someone I held so dearly in my heart that I would have given my life for him. He was everything I needed. He is not dead, but our relationship is..."  
  
A tear escaped his closed eyes. Something flickered in Shu's eyes but it quickly disappeared and soon his gaze was as cold and emotionless as before.  
  
"But it's even more than that. I saw people cry, I saw them mourn a dear one, I saw them all. And I feel it, I can feel their pain, their sorrow. And these feelings are amplified by the power of my rune. And each time, I feel like I'm dying. It's frightening and hurting...I know what real war is Shu, I can feel it to my very core. You're the one who doesn't know."  
  
With these words et turned and left the room, shoulders slumped in dejection, leaving them all in a certain state of shock.  
  
Xxxxxxx End flashback xxxxxxX  
  
"For god's sake, Lex didn't deserve to be treated like this! I know Shu can be a creep sometimes, but today he's been a heartless bast-"  
  
"Oi, Flik I think I get the idea", interrupted my companion. "You're right you know. Shu has never acted so... well, weird. I think something is seriously bugging him. Very seriously."  
  
"I don't give a damn about his problems! We all have problems, but that doesn't mean we treat others like dirt!"  
  
"Flik..."  
  
"You should have seen the poor kid, Viktor...he was so crushed...I've never seen him like this!! I swear that everyone in the room was about to kill that goddam strategist!"  
  
Viktor remains silent for a moment before speaking up.  
  
"Well, if what you say is true, and I don't doubt that it is, we may have a big problem. Whatever is bothering Shu is affecting his attitude, right?"  
  
I nod mutely.  
  
"And as a result it can affect our whole army...", he grumbles.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He sighs and looks at me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Flik, the whole army relies on Lex's authority. It's obvious the men are completely devoted to his cause and follow his every command. They would die for him if necessary. If Shu upsets Lex, you can be sure they won't take it very well...Just look at how you and the others reacted..."  
  
"So? You're not telling me anything new! I alrea--"  
  
"Listen to me, man. What may happen if they don't want to follow Shu's plan because of that? Wether he knows it or not, Shu is endangering us..."  
  
Shu is the best strategist of the country...It would not be easy to replace him... In a word, Shu is a major asset in our army, the one who may lead us to victory...gods...  
  
"...and we may even lose the war...oh gods, I never thought about this all..."  
  
"Seems like we have a VERY big problem, heh?"  
  
"So what do we do about it?"  
  
"I don't know Flik... The situation is a bit more complicated than I expected..."  
  
I suddenly stand up. The whole thing is really getting on my nerves. That damn strategist!  
  
" Where are you going Flik?!"  
  
I stop and a nasty smile spreads on my face.  
  
"Don't you worry Viktor, don't you worry a bit. I think I just found how to resolve our 'problem'..."  
  
Then, without further explanations I stalk out of the tavern.  
  
Shu has some things to explain and I sure won't let him get away unless he spill it all. That's a promise I intend to keep. For Lex who didn't deserve such a treatment. You shouldn't have hurt him that way Shu...  
  
I smile a little despite my dark mood.  
  
You're right Viktor, we all care about our leader very much.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1] It's a very silly plan, but well, I'm no strategist after all...if you have any idea, well i'd be glad to hear it.  
  
Heh... End of the first part...heheheh....Um...Ignore me, I'm just suffering from a deep lack of sleep...Anyway, as usual feel free to flame me to death, I would perfectly understand.  
  
Well, more than twenty parts to write... let's see how long I will last! 


End file.
